Tears in their Love
by ApricityinSnow12
Summary: He knows she's gone, but he can't forget. He sees her day and night. She was his world, and he wants to believe. To believe that she was right here... After all, there really were too many tears in their love. Rated T for slight insanity and character death.


**Author's Note: Hello! I'm new to fanfiction, and I'm still really confused as to what to do... (It took me quite a while to figure out how to upload a story, haha) I am a very big Percy Jackson fan, so I decided that my first fanfic must be dedicated to that series. I'm really, really nervous...**

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Percy Jackson. All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Down, down a rabbit hole_

_There she goes astray._

_Drown, drown the darkness whole,_

_There he goes and stays._

_._

_Late, late, the rabbit calls_

_That which she chooses to follow._

_Bait, bait, the boy then falls_

_That whose heart is hollow._

_._

_Gain, gain, see the truth_

_And there she is, through smiles of frost._

_Pain, pain, plea the youth_

_And there he is, gone and lost._

_._

He figured life was like that. Lost and confused, pleading for the better.

What was he to do, meeting a girl, a ghost of his love, through fake smiles and walls of lies?

.

_The treasure he found was gold and grey_

_Never wake me, that's his pray._

_All she sees is oceans of blue_

_Blooms her flower, like morning dew._

_._

_Tears and laughter, the past is gone_

_The light of life is drawn._

_Always together was their vow_

_Does it still hold, after what's now?_

_._

The white walls scared him at first, but now it's okay, as long as she's there.

Even though she's just a dream.

He killed her, and she took him too.

That's why he's there with those stark white walls.

.

There was laughter, the merriness of dark of the night.

Her red dress and that owl necklace he had worked so hard for.

The owl necklace she had always loved.

There was the blue-green tie she made him wear.

And the smiles on both of their lips.

They were crossing the street, racing each other,

But the girl with those heels, he was faster than she.

A flash of light.

And a chilling scream.

He turns around and all he sees is red.

The red of the dress, the red of the car, and the dark, dark red of her blood.

She never moved again, never called his name, never hugged him or held him or took his hands.

And he never had the chance to tell her.

Oh gods, how he wanted to say those three simple words.

"_Love is a strong emotion."_

That's what she said and it made him afraid.

'Cause love was what he felt, seeing those sparkling grey eyes.

.

"_You know, Percy, once we get out of here, I want to see the world."_

Her voice haunts him, and he quickly dries the tears that fall from his eyes.

"_I've never been to Greece, and it's always been my dream to go there."_

"I know," he whispers, "The Parthenon, right?"

Her smile is beautiful, but not really there. He knows, because he watched her die.

"_You remembered! That's got to be the first time."_

"I always remembered. Your dream was my dream."

"_Gods, don't be so cheesy, Seaweed Brain."_

Her cheeks are flushed, and he reaches out to touch them. His hands lay on her fair, smooth skin, but he can't feel them.

"Annabeth"

"_Hmm? Why do you look so sad?"_

"You're not really here."

Her laughter reminds him of pearls, like the one he gave her on her birthday two whole years from now.

"_Of course I am. Always together, that's what you said."_

"You're not here!"

He squeezes his eyes shut and screams in anguish, because he knows the truth and gods, it _hurts_.

He remembers her touch, her voice, her smiles, and it haunts him night and day. He tried to reach her, to jump into her arms, but they stopped him before he could.

He remembers that night, before the full moon, staring down at the waves and imagining her smile. He'd always loved the ocean, and loved her even more.

He was so close to her, but the world took him back.

He could almost feel her and her beautiful curls…

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"_Why? Why are you sorry?"_

"Because I let you go."

"_No you didn't. Don't be silly. I'll always be here. Just liked I promised."_

He drifts through Life, because he's chained to the light. Light is everywhere, in the walls, in the day, and in the sympathetic smiles of those around him.

"_Poor him, he lost his love."_

"_At such a young age too."_

"_He talks to her, I've heard from the Doctor."_

"_He believes she's still alive."_

"_He's crazy, isn't he?"_

"_Shattered his mind, that night, it did."_

"_Love can do that, poor boy."_

They're wrong. They're all, so, so wrong. He knows she's dead and knows she's gone.

That's why he talks to her, day and night.

Because he knows she's gone.

.

"I love you."

_The girl with the blond hair smiles, flushing, and her grey eyes are sparkling with tears._

"_I know."_

"Do you love me?"

"_Of course I do. I'll always, always, always love you."_

He opens his eyes and stares. Stares at the beauty in front of him, the ghost of the girl his mind had created, and sees the blond princess curls on her shoulders. Sees the red dress that she wore, just for him and only him. Sees the owl necklace with the emerald green eyes and the smile on her lips that he loved so much.

He sees those beautiful, _beautiful_ grey eyes that are his world, and he imagines that she is real, that she is actually here and nothing has happened, that she hadn't died in his arms that night, that he hadn't see the light fade from her eyes…

He takes her hand, and imagines he can feel them and the way they fit perfectly around his fingers.

He wraps his other arm around her silky red dress, and imagines that he can feel her warmth and her quickening heartbeat against his chest.

He brings their foreheads together, and imagines that the sigh of content is real and not just a trick of his mind.

He captivates her lips in his, and imagines them standing in the dark of that night, under the stars on that perfect hill, and he's hers; he knows it and and she does too.

.

_They'll always be together because that was their promise_

_Pretense was theirs, that nothing was amiss._

_Under the stars that twinkled above,_

_That was what they did, with tears in their love._


End file.
